Follow The Force
by EmpiresWrath
Summary: A young jedi learns what it means to be part of the order during the brutal events of the clone wars. This story follows my OC Jaysec Haalkin, it's a bit of a tag along, though there will be some original stuff. T for now, may or may not change. Relationships TBD :)
1. Tra'Cor

Hey all, thanks for taking the time to check this story out! Hope you enjoy the first chapter of youngling fun-ness!

* * *

Jaysec blinked the sleep from his eyes, he slipped out from under his covers and grabbed his clothes from his chest at the foot of his bed. He donned his clothes, pulling on his grey tunic, pausing to glance at the insignia on its shoulder, a small black diamond, surrounded by a a circle of jagged lines, like teeth. It was the sign of the Tra'Cor Clan. Jaysec wore it proudly. He finished fastening his belt, and slid his feet into his boots and brushed some dirt off the top of them. He heard someone rap their knuckles on his door. "What?" He asked,

he heard the voice of Ahsoka Tano, of the Clawmouse clan, "Get up Jaysec! You're going to be late for class."

Jaysec grumbled, "I'm coming, I'm coming." He opened the door, not wanting to be the last one to arrive. Lucky for him, a couple of initiates from Bear clan were still coming out of their rooms. He found the rest of the Tra'Cor clan and joined the small huddle that was forming. Tra'Cor was the smallest clan at the moment, when Jaysec was accepted into the order, he didn't have a choice in which clan he wanted to join. He was told that Tra'Cor was home to those who were particularly determined.

Jaysec tapped Yeido on the shoulder, "Do you know what we're going to be doing today?"

Yeido shrugged, "No clue." Kalda chimed in, "I think Master Drallig is going to be teaching us today." Jaysec felt his heart skip, Drallig's lessons were always the best, they usually involved physical activity.

"Drallig? That's great! Maybe we'll work on our velocities again!" Yeido said excitedly.

Jaysec echoed his thoughts, "I hope so! Those are always so much fun."

Kelda laughed, "You only say that because you win all your duels."

Jaysec laughed too, "Well, maybe. But winning makes it fun!"

Kelda rolled her eyes, "Hopefully we can practice outside of our clans. I'm tired of fighting Yeido, he's even easier than Jalek!"

Yeido frowned, "Hey! At least I'm not one of the Heliost kids."

Jaysec nodded and Kelda agreed, "I don't even know why they let them fight. They're so slow and sloppy."

Jaysec shrugged, "If we get to practice with them, maybe we can show them how real jedi fight."

Kelda's green skin twitched into a smirk, "You're not a real jedi."

Jaysec sighed, "Not _yet_."

Kelda smiled, "So you say."

Before the three of them could say anything more, a voice rose above all the rest. "Silence, younglings!"

The chatter quickly died down and every pair of eyes focused on the voice. Battlemaster Cin Drallig approached the mob of younglings. "Greetings young ones! Today, as some of you may have guessed, we will be sparring."

Hushed excitement was unable to be contained and happy whispers broke out for a few moments before falling quiet again. Drallig continued, "Form into clans, we will be doing a tournament. This is to simulate the experiences of the Apprentice Trials."

Those who had been talking with their friends in other clans quickly returned to their own. Master Drallig turned and the younglings followed, the most populated clans leading with the smaller ones trailing behind. Bear, Dragon, and Bergruutfa always had the most members, totaling about 30 all together, nearly a third of all the initiates. They followed Drallig to the youngling training gym where benches surrounded a large center circle. The circle could be programmed to any type of environment, from the grassy fields of Alderaan to the ash banks of Mustafar.

* * *

Thanks for reading, expect and update soon! Hope everyone enjoyed, the new season has gotten me all excited for star wars haha. Please let me know your thoughts!


	2. Duel Of The Younglings

Hey all! Welcome back! Here's the second chapter, more action and quite a bit longer than the first. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Drallig told them to sit with their clans. The five members of Tra'Cor sat on one bench. "Who wants to go first?" Everyone except some of the Heliost Clan members raised their hands. Drallig thought for a moment, "How about... Ahsoka Tano, would you please stand up and take a practice saber?" Ahsoka bowed respectfully and armed herself, "And… how about Kelda?"

Ahsoka blinked, "But master, we've only practiced against our own clans so far."

Drallig nodded, "It is important you learn to engage enemies whom you have no knowledge of. You won't know what the separatists could throw at you next."

Ahsoka nodded, Kelda swallowed and rose from the Tra'Cor bench. She grabbed a lightsaber and stood across the circle from Ahsoka. The two ignited their blades in unison and bowed respectfully. Ahsoka spun her blade around to a backhand grip. Kelda kept hers in two hands, feet shoulder length apart, left leg slightly in front of her right. She frowned, trying to get her stance just right. Ahsoka and Kelda circled one another. Jaysec felt himself getting antsy already, Ahsoka was up on the tips of her toes, Kelda was back on her heels, a strong, solid blow could unbalance her. Kelda delivered a thrust, Ahsoka swung her blade forward, hilt up, blade down. She knocked the thrust aside and tilted her arm, whipping the saber back to cut at Kelda's chest. Kelda brought her blade up in time, catching the blow.

"Move your feet!" Jaysec shouted, Kelda ground her teeth together and heeded his advice stepping to Ahsoka's left side, away from her saber. Before long, many younglings were shouting advice to both Ahsoka and Kelda. Kelda circled, Ahsoka swung an overhead strike, switched her blade to a normal grip and threw two more cuts at Kelda. The miralian was able to twist away from one, deflect another and even swung back on the third, but Ahsoka danced out of the way. The togruta feigned a thrust, and arced her blade around Kelda's to take the girl in the shoulder. Kelda cried out but maintained her composure. She advanced, looking desperate to tag Ahsoka back and prove herself. Ahsoka bounced to her right and easily ducked under Kelda's wild swing. Ahsoka swung up with her blade, taking Kelda in the wrist. The room fell silent, for if they had been using real weapons, Kelda would be without a right hand and everyone watching knew it. This time, Kelda couldn't take the blow. Her saber clattered to the ground, turning itself off as it bounced on the floor. Kelda sank to her knees, in clear pain.

"Are you okay?" Ahsoka asked, Kelda bit her lip and nodded. Drallig walked over and helped her to her feet.

"Well done, both of you. Excellent move Ahsoka, you managed to disarm her without putting yourself in danger." The togruta nodded, thanking Master Drallig. Kelda returned to the Tra'Cor bench, which was silent. In contrast, Ahsoka's Clawmouse bench was clamoring about how great her moves were.

Jaysec said, "Good try Kelda, you almost hit her a couple times." Kelda could tell he was trying to make her feel better. Her shoulder stung, her wrist had a bad burn and she could feel it swelling up. She wouldn't be doing any more sparring for a while as it healed.

Yeido added, "She got lucky. If she hadn't tagged you first, you woulda got her."

Kelda shook her head miserably, "No I wouldn't have..."

Sessions continued, Jaysec didn't keep track of who was fighting unless it was a clan member of his. Only one Tra'Cor won their match, and it was Yeido. The boy had gotten a very lucky cut against the stomach of a Katarn. The other youngling had actually blocked Yeido's strike, but slipped on wet rocks and let Yeido's blade through. The blow had been enough to knock the other boy down and Yeido took the chance to claim victory. When the small Mon Calamari returned, he was shaking with adrenaline and grinning ear to ear. Kelda had mostly gotten over her loss and gave him a high five.

After what felt like ages, Drallig called Jaysec's name. "Jaysec Haalkin, please step forward. You will be dueling… Laro Vex." Jaysec felt his heart fall, Laro was a besalisk, bigger, and much, much stronger than he was. He would have to give his all if he wanted to stand a chance against the small giant. Jaysec's fingers closed around the hilt of the practice saber, he ignited it and bowed to Laro.

"Good luck," Someone from Bear Clan said sarcastically. Laro had never been beaten by anyone in Bear Clan. He grinned at Jaysec, eager to extend his streak. The practice arena shifted, becoming a plain grassy field. The two circled one another, Jaysec feigned a strike, Laro chose to ignore it and wound up for a sweeping strike from the right. Jaysec blocked it and was almost thrown to the ground. The blow felt like it had rattled every bone in his body. Wobbled, Jaysec gave ground, Laro swung again, Jaysec blocked and this time _was _knocked down, the Bear Clan exploded, roaring their approval. Laro brought his blade over his head, but Jaysec saw an opperunity. He reached out with the force, like they'd been practicing. He felt energy swirling inside him, in his belly, in and out through his nostrils. He extended its reach, willing it around Laro's ankle. But there was a barrier. Something that was forbidding him from imposing his will upon Laro's body. Instead of breaking through Jaysec was content to move it. He held Laro's ankle in place as the big besalisk followed through with his strike. Laro stumbled for a moment, though the strike still arced downwards. Jaysec rolled to his left and lashed out with his blade, catching Laro in the calf. The big youngling gasped from the stunning tap of the practice saber. Jaysec recovered, getting to his feet. The cheers of Tra'Cor giving him new energy. He brought his blade down, trying to take Laro in the shoulder. Laro swung his blade around, hard, and deflected Jaysec's blow. Using the strength of the deflection, Jaysec continued to rotate in the same direction. The tip of his blade dragged across Laro's back. The Basalisk sank to his knees, Jaysec leveled his saber, "Yield."

Laro angrily muttered, "Solah."

Cin Drallig said, "Well done! Good work both of you. Laro, you need to focus less on your strength and use your basic velocities more. Jaysec, learn to read the situation. You nearly lost because you kept trying to be a steadfast wall."

Both students bowed and returned to their clans. Kelda and Yeido jumped up to meet Jaysec, "Jay! That was amazing!" Yeido exclaimed, thumping him on the shoulder.

Kelda fist-bumped him, "Yeah! I can't believe you beat Laro! Tra'Cor all the way!"

Jaysec laughed at her cheer, it was silly, but it felt good to have a group by his back.

As the morning lesson finished up, Cin Drallig split the class into two. One group was dismissed and allowed to break for lunch. The other group however remained in the training center. A quick glance around the 30 or so initiates revealed only those who'd been initiates longest, or were top of their classes. "Young ones, I'm afraid that I haven't been entirely honest with you." Drallig paused, "You may have heard me say that this was to simulate the apprentice tournament. While that was true, this exercise was to be treated as part of your _initiate _trials." Jaysec blinked, stunned by the news. He'd just taken part of his trial? What if he failed? Drallig's voice cut through Jaysec's thoughts. "Some among you have passed and will move onto the next part of your trials. Some of you have not passed and may soon find that the force does not will you to walk the path of the jedi." Drallig let it set in before continuing. "Now, go enjoy your break, your news and next assignment will be in your rooms once the break is over." He smiled and turned, calmly walking out of the training area.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope it was good, as always let me know what you think so far, until next time!


	3. Finals Week

Welcome back! Here's the third chapter of Jaysec's adventure, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Nobody spoke for about 10 seconds after Drallig had left. Then everyone had the exact same thought, _Did I pass?_ Jaysec looked around, hoping to see a familiar face, he didn't know where Kelda went.

But he spotted Ahsoka, they weren't _friends_ per-say but they were friendly enough. "Ahsoka!"

The orange-skinned togruta turned to face the voice. "Jaysec! Big news huh?"

Jaysec nodded, "Yeah! I don't know what to think. Makes me wonder what kinds of things Master Drallig was looking for."

Ahsoka nodded, and started towards the door. Jaysec followed behind her as she spoke, "Yeah, obviously it had something to do with combat, maybe that was the self discipline part?"

"Yeah, seems like the only thing it could be." A thought hit him, "Wait, do you think if we passed we'll go to Ilum?"

Ahsoka's face betrayed that she hadn't come to that conclusion, "I- Oh! I hope so! I would love to make my own lightsaber!"

Jaysec laughed at her excitement and pushed open the door to the banqueting hall. The large area was full of younglings, padawans and knights who weren't on missions, and some others who were visiting the temple. Temple guards stood at the entrances, stoically overseeing the safety of all. Jaysec and Ahsoka returned to their clans, Jaysec saw Kelda rapidly speaking to Yeido. Kelda aggressively waved him over when she saw him. Jaysec held up his index finger, mouthing, _One minute_.

He returned with his food and sat with Kelda and Yeido. "Jaysec! Do you think you passed?" Kelda asked, nearly shouting.

With a shrug, he replied, "I hope so, I'm not really sure what Master Drallig was looking for."

Kelda nodded massaging her forehead with her offhand, "I bet he only passed the ones who won their duels!"

Jaysec shook his head, "I doubt it, I mean, they'd lose so many good jedi that way right?"

Yeido chimed in, "No way some of the other initiates who want to work in data collection fail just because they can't win a duel."

Kelda nodded, "Yeah, that makes sense."

Yeido said, "Just relax, it's not that big a deal."

Kelda frowned, "Not that big a deal? You think the order isn't a big deal?"

"N- No that's not what I meant."

Kelda stood up roughly, "Whatever," with that she walked off.

Yeido looked at Jaysec, who shrugged and asked, "Do you think she passed? I don't know if I passed."

Yeido nodded, "I bet you both passed, you beat Laro! No way they can fail you after that." A couple padawans heard Yeido's shrill voice boasting about the martial skill of his friend and started laughing.

Jaysec kicked Yeido's shin, "Hush, or they'll come over and yell at us about the meaning of being a jedi."

Yeido laughed, "That sounds awful."

Jaysec checked the time, break was nearly over, his results would be in his room. He said, "Yeido, I gotta go. See you later." The Mon Cal waved goodbye as Jaysec quickly walked out of the banquet hall. The moment he turned the corner, out of sight of the Temple Guards he started sprinting.

He slid to a stop outside his door, his hand reached out, though he felt himself hesitate. He forced himself to open the door. As promised, a datapad was on his laying on his bed. Jaysec ran over and scooped up the datapad, leaving the door open in his haste. The datapad read,

**Congratulations Initiate Jaysec Haalkin. You have passed your first trial of self discipline. Please report to the High Council Chambers right away.**

Jaysec could hardly contain himself, he'd passed! He jumped to his feet and looked in a mirror, he straightened his tunic and adjusted his belt. He needed to look his best for the council. He took a deep breath and grabbed the datapad and walked out the door, closing it behind him. He walked quickly and took the lift up to the council's tower.

Upon walking into the large room, he was greeted by Master Yoda, and Master Windu. "Welcome, youngling Jaysec." Master Windu said,

Jaysec bowed, "It's an honor Masters."

Yoda said, "Crucial to every Jedi, the Code is. To become a padawan, know it, by heart you must."

Jaysec nodded his understanding. He sat down, meditating, words fell out of his mouth without his control, "There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the force."

Master Windu nodded, "Well done, but it is not enough to simply know the code."

Master Yoda made an agreeing sound, "Understand it's meaning, you must."

Windu continued, "Could you tell me what the line, 'there is no ignorance, there is knowledge.' means?"

Jaysec stood up, "Um- yes, of course Master. It means that as a jedi should actively seek out knowledge. As Restelly Quist said, 'ignorance is shameful only if you choose not to correct it.'"

The two masters looked at each other, Windu chuckled, "Well done, I couldn't have put it better myself."

Master Yoda smiled, "Passed this trial, you have. To Ilum, you must go, to complete your trials, hmm?"

Jaysec nodded, "Thank you master Jedi."

Windu smiled, "Go to the starfighter hangers, meet with Master Luminara Unduli and wait for other younglings. Congratulations, and good luck." Jaysec bowed again and exited the chambers.

Taking the lift down a couple levels, Jaysec saw that he was the first youngling to wait, Master Luminara was there by herself, "Welcome... Jaysec, yes?"

He nodded, "Yes Master Unduli."

Luminara smiled, "Let us wait for the remaining Younglings, then I will explain where we are going."

"As you say Master."

"Greetings Younglings, I'm sure many of you know why you are here. For a sacred ceremony known as The Gathering."

The younglings gave each other odd looks, Ahsoka spoke up, "Um, Master Unduli, what's the gathering?"

Luminara smiled, "You will be building your own lightsabers,"

Jaysec and the other younglings started cheering excitedly, "I knew it!" He shouted,

Ahsoka laughed, "You guessed,"

Luminara spoke above them, "You should know, this task will not be easy. The planet of Ilum will test you in ways you did not know possible. This is to be your hardest task yet. Ilum is the most sacred place in the galaxy to the Jedi, keep that in mind." Jaysec swallowed, he was expecting building his lightsaber to be much more fun than that. He was expecting to just _choose_ whatever he wanted and have a droid assemble it. He didn't even consider the fact that he'd need to build it by hand. As they loaded into the ship, Jaysec looked for Kelda, but didn't see her. There were only 7 of them, such a small group had passed, for a moment, he wondered what would become of the rest of his class. He saw Ahsoka, of the Clawmouse clan, Hurgunda of the Bergruutfa clan, Gix from Bear Clan, Faux, of Dragon, Luda from Heliost, and Le'na from the Katarn Clan. As Jaysec walked up the ramp, he saw that Ahsoka had an empty seat next to her.

Jaysec asked, "Can I sit?" Ahsoka looked up and nodded, "Sure."

The ride was mostly quiet, save for the occasional whisper about lightsabers, or the force. As the ship dropped onto the planet's surface, Master Luminara came to the back where the younglings were sitting. She handed them thick winter coats, "You'll want these." Jaysec put his on, it felt incredibly warm, he was worried about the harshness of the planet if they were getting clothes like this.

They stepped out onto the frozen wasteland of Ilum, Ahsoka instantly balled her hands up, "Jeez, you think the jedi would have a nicer sacred planet."

Jaysec laughed, "Yeah, this place doesn't seem very welcoming." Luminara led them across the tundra, the brutal winds ripping up snow and ice as they walked. A couple times Jaysec lost Master Unduli in the whiteout, but she would always reappear, urging them forward.

After what felt like forever, Luminara stopped, she stood over some strange circular medalion in the ground. Fuax said, "There's nothing here, it's a cliff!"

Luminara smirked, "Not quite." She pointed to the mountainside. "Reach out with the force, focus it. Only together, will we be granted entrance." Jaysec followed her lead, reaching his hand out, asking to be allowed in. To his surprise, the ice wall shook. It slid down, crumbling away and unturning massive amounts of snow. As the flakes settled, an entrance greeted them. "Whoa," Jaysec turned, but couldn't see who uttered what had been in his thoughts.

Luminara looked around, "Hm, we're behind schedule. Hurry in. The sun is rising."

* * *

I've already got Jaysec's lightsaber in mind, let's just say... it's unique. I hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to leave a review to let me know what you think! Until next time! :)


	4. Crystal Hunt

Welcome back! I appreciate the new follows and favorites, hope you enjoy :)

* * *

They walked through a short hallway, before entering a huge chamber, massive statues of jedi lined the walls, going high as the eye could see. Before them, Master Yoda sat atop a crystal. He gave a small speech about how the jedi is merely the force given shape. "Craft your lightsabers, you will. But first, harvest your crystal, you must. The heart of the lightsaber, a crystal is." With that, he reached skyward, opening a hidden door in the top of the cavern, through it, sunlight struck a massive crystal that spun, activating lots of smaller crystals that focused the suns light into one beam, shooting into the top of a large block of ice. The ice melted to water, which flowed down steps that Jaysec hadn't even noticed. "If jedi you are to become, enter the crystal cave, you must." Yoda motioned to a smaller, pitch black entrance. "Trust yourself, trust each other, and find success, you will."

As they walked to the crystal cave entrance, Luminara said, "The force will guide you to a crystal, but once you've found it, do _not _remain inside the cave, as day wanes, the door will freeze again, locking you inside for one rotation."

Gix said, "We'd be trapped."

Luminara nodded, "Go now, find your crystals, may the force be with you."

Jaysec was the second one into the cave, just behind Ahsoka, "What in the world… this is just rock and ice!" He exclaimed, "Where will our crystals be?"

Ahsoka said, "Master Unduli said that the force will guide us, maybe we should meditate?"

Before Jaysec could answer, Gix said, "I'm gonna be the first to find my crystal, no way am I staying in here for a rotation."

Le'na said, "Maybe we should stick together?"

Gix shook his head, "Nuh uh, if I can't find my crystal on my own, what kind of jedi would that make me?" With that, he ran down one of the veins of the cave.

Le'na scoffed and motioned for Luda to follow her, "Come on, maybe together we can find our crystals faster."

Jaysec turned to Ahsoka, "I was _going_ to say that meditation sounds like a good idea, maybe we should let the group move on?"

Ahsoka nodded, "Sure."

They waited as the other younglings chose different paths, Ahsoka and Jaysec sat cross-legged Jaysec closed his eyes and focused on the force. He tried to find the correct way, Ahsoka's presence acted like a signal booster, he was able to sense a kind of tug. That had to be his crystal! He blinked, opening his eyes and realized that he had been levitating. He fell a short distance to the floor and cried out in surprise, Ahsoka's eyes flicked open, "What happened?"

Jaysec stuttered, "Uh- It was nothing, just stubbed my toe. Did you find your crystal?"

Ahsoka frowned, "I- Think so, I had this kind of buzz in my head, it gets louder when I face this way."

Now that she mentioned it, his tug felt stronger when he faced the same vein. "Weird, I feel a tug, but it's coming from the same direction."

Ahsoka shrugged, "Maybe our crystals are close together?"

Jaysec raised his eyebrows, "I dunno, maybe." They continued down the small ice cave, "Wonder how much time we have left," Jaysec muttered,

Ahsoka nodded, "Getting trapped in here really would suck."

Ahsoka suddenly paused, Jaysec moved around her and the tug in his gut skyrocketed, "Whoa, you feel that?"

Ahsoka nodded, "We must be getting closer." They passed through an ancient door, "I wonder who built these." Ahsoka said softly, Jaysec felt himself pulled left, into a cave of clear blue ice, away from the rocky main cave. "I'm close, I know it."

"Where?" Ahsoka asked, following him in, she nearly bumped into Jaysec he'd stopped so abruptly, "Jeez, maybe a warning next time? What's the big deal?"

Jaysec turned, like he was in a trance, "It's here."

Ahsoka looked around, "Where? I just see ice." Jaysec pointed to the wall, "It's right there, just behind the ice."

Ahsoka looked where he was pointing, maybe there was something glimmering behind it, but she couldn't be sure. "If you think that's your crystal, I believe you. Good luck getting to it."

Jaysec nodded, "Yeah… thanks. Hope you find yours soon."

Ahsoka nodded and stepped away from the ice cove, "See ya in a minute!"

Jaysec watched as she left before turning back to the ice wall, he laid his palm over the frigid surface. "How do I get to you?" He looked closer, just behind the ice, a glowing purple and black crystal sat, nestled into a small niche in the rock. Jaysec looked around for anything that could break the ice, he grabbed a stick, but it splintered into pieces. He swore, maybe a rock would do?

He'd checked all but one alcove nearby, he was coming to a bend in the final vein when he saw the perfect tool, a nice sturdy looking rock, one end rounded, the other tapered to a point. But it was snugly above his head, it'd be a bit of a tough spot to reach. He dug his fingers into the rugged ice of the cave and hauled himself up. His fingers burned from the cold, his feet scrabbled for a foothold against the smooth surface. He felt the pad of his finger split open on a sharp point of stone, but finally he was able to knock the rock loose. He wiped his finger on his tunic, holding the fabric tightly to the cut for a few seconds. He reached down and picked up the rock from where it had fallen. "Hope you were worth it." He mumbled, running back to his crystal. He found it waiting for him, humming with power. He wound up, striking the ice with the sharp end. The ice parted slightly, Jaysec hammered at it, again and again until the rocks tapered end snapped off. He was so close, he hooked his fingers around a large tooth of ice and pulled it up slightly, so that his other hand could slip behind it and grab the crystal. Touching it filled him with new strength, like he'd discovered the force for the first time again. He turned, worried that he might be out of time. He slid out of the ice cove, looking for the way he'd come.

He'd gotten out and back to where they'd come in, but the door was closing, any longer and he'd be trapped inside. He ran, sprinting as fast as he could. 20 meters to go and his legs felt stiff, 15, they grew heavy, 10, the door was almost closed. He hit the ground with a meter left, sliding the rest of the way, breaking through some of the new frost that was forming. Snow bit his cheek and with that, the door to the crystal cave froze shut. Panting, Jaysec took a minute to catch his breath. He looked around, he saw Ahsoka grinning, "Slow poke."

He rolled his eyes, though to be fair, it looked like he _was_ the last one out. "Well done young ones, succeeded in your task, you have. To build your lightsaber, the next step is, hmm?" Gix cheered and Hurgunda joined in, Jaysec was too tired to shout, but he couldn't wipe the smile from his face.

* * *

I know I talked about his lightsaber last time, and I promise it will be in the next chapter, just gotta work out a few more kinks before I'm ready to introduce it. _But_ as a hint, ever heard of Senya Tirell? I hope this chapter was a fun read, until next time!


	5. Lightsaber Training

Welcome back! This chapter will reveal the secrets of Jaysec's saber! Hope you enjoy

* * *

The ship took off, and the younglings gathered in a different area of the ship than on their way to Ilum, the new room had an innocent looking table in the back, and a holo-projector in the center, as well as a constant draft that's origin was hard to pin down.

Le'na asked, "When do we build our sabers?"

Luminara motioned to the table table off to the side of the room. "Place your crystals on the table. Pay close attention. Allow me to introduce to you, lightsaber designer, Huyang." She stepped aside and an old looking droid emerged as a false wall slide open. _The draft, that's where it came from_ Jaysec thought to himself.

"What does a droid know about lightsabers?" Gix demanded,

Huyang didn't like that, "I will have you know that I am one of the republic's finest lightsaber designers so I would advise you to watch your tone." Gix blinked in surprise, most droids didn't have lip like that.

The droid approached Le'na "Twi'lek, give me your hand." She looked confused, but obliged, "I want you to picture the blade that will guide you through battle, through peace. What does it look like, how is it crafted, what's it made of? What will channel your force?" The droid turned to the group, "These are but some of the questions you must ask yourself during this sacred act of construction. It is my sole job to ensure you know how to build a lightsaber before you leave this ship. Let us begin, yes?"

The whole group nodded vigorously. Huyang pressed some controls on a nearby console. Before them a large diagram of a deconstructed lightsaber popped up. The transparent blue hologram described the location of various key parts of the inner workings. Jaysec took one glance at the simple single bladed design and knew it wasn't for him.

Faux asked, "What if we want a double bladed lightsaber?"

Huyang chuckled, "Ahh, seems like we have a fan of the saberstaff. Well my young friend, you need to have more than once crystal for that."

Faux nodded, "That makes sense, when I found mine, these two called to me."

Huyand nodded, "Very well than. Give me one moment." The droid moved to find a datapad. After searching through a couple boxes, he found what he was looking for, "Yes, here we are- Ah, no. Can't show _that_ to a youngling. This is the one" He dropped the datapad in front of Faux, "Follow these instructions my young Rodian friend."

Huyang surveyed the working apprentices, "Jaysec! Why aren't you doing anything?"

Jaysec turned and paused, "I- uh. I think I would like a more... unique design,"

If droids could roll their eyes, Huyang did, "If I had a credit for every time I heard that, I'd be richer than the republic. What is your plan?" The droid walked over and Jaysec whispered the idea to him. "I- Oh. I see… Well, I stand corrected, I have never assisted with one constructed in such a manner. I eagerly await what you produce. Gather the basics, I will return with your more… complicated resources."

Jaysec nodded, he began the construction of his saber. His emitter was a dark grey, cylindrical piece with three prongs emerging from the top about 2.5 centimeters long. As it dropped to the switch section, things remained similar, a simple body, with a simple grey core with a darker section around the middle held the activation button and power control. The hilt of his blade was where things got complicated. Huyang returned with his necessary materials. He suggested where the parts would fit in and Jaysec finished up the design. His hilt looked relatively normal, with a few asthetic touches. A subtle chrome hourglass shape was complemented by alternating black and purple horizontal strips down the handle with three strips of grey metal running down continuing the prongs from his emitter. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead as he finished his construction, concentrating on every motion, he slid his crystal into it's chamber and closed up the saber.

"Would you allow me?" Huyang asked,

Jaysec nodded, "Sure,"

He handed the weapon to Huyang who quickly separated it, looked it over before giving Jaysec a nod, "Well done. This will do nicely."

Jaysec took his blade back from Huyang and looked at the rest of the class. They'd been waiting on him. Huyang did one more check of their sabers before saying, "Congratulations all of you. You've designed your very own lightsabers. Use them well, for never again will one like it be constructed. May the force be with you." Master Unduli thanked Huyang for his work,

Jaysec said, "Thank you for helping me."

Huyang nodded, "The pleasure was all mine, I expect to hear great things about that blade."

Jaysec chuckled, "I'll try to live up to your expectations." With that, Huyang returned to where ever he'd come from.

As their ship returned to the Jedi temple, Ahsoka asked, "Le'na and I were gonna go to the hologram deck to test our lightsabers out? Do you want to come with us?"

Jaysec nodded, "Sure! I'd like to see what you two built."

Le'na looked over, "Likewise, Huyang spent a while with you."

Jaysec might've detected the slightest note of bitterness, but he wasn't quite sure.

The doors opened and Luminara said, "Congratulations younglings! Soon, masters and knights may seek to train you as their padawan. Take the rest of the day off, you've more than earned it."

They all bowed and hurried off the ship to experiment with their new lightsabers. Jaysec, Ahsoka, and Le'na all walked back into the temple. Ahsoka activated the lift and brought them down out of the tower. They walked quickly through the halls of the temple until they got to the other side. Now they took another lift up towards the holo simulation rooms.

Le'na asked, "What should we practice against?"

Ahsoka shrugged, "Droids probably."

Jaysec said, "Seems smart to practice what we'll see most often."

Ahsoka nodded, as they entered the room, she asked, "Who wants to go first?"

Jaysec volunteered, "I will take that honor."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes as Jaysec entered the simulation section of the room, Ahsoka and Le'na manned the console. "Let's start things off easy." Ahsoka said, her voice magnified over the room's intercom systems.

She told the system to send a single battle droid. Jaysec heard it clanking from a mile away. He drew his saber from his belt and prayed that it wouldn't backfire and blow his hand off. He ignited the weapon. From his emitter, a beautiful blade sprung forth. It's core was black as night with a distinct, rich, purple hue around the edges of it. He could hear Ahsoka's breath of astonishment through the speaker.

It had surprised him too to be honest. "I've never seen anything like that…" Le'na murmured.

Jaysec deflected a blaster bolt and spun towards the droid, cutting it in two. "Come on, gimme something harder than that!"

Ahsoka's voice rang back, "Alright! Just remember you asked for it." Jaysec turned, 4 battle droids and 3 super battle droids. Not quite as easy. A hail of simulated blaster fire streaked towards him, he blocked some and rolled away. The droids turned to face him, Jaysec streaked towards them, zigging and zagging to throw off their aim. He cut one droid's weapon in two, spun and sliced through the torso of a super battle droid, and pulled a third droid into his blade before whipping around and decapitating the first droid. He had 4 left to go.

He pressed a second button on his saber, the pommel spun out, the body of the saber extending to just a little over a meter and a half. He was now wielding a saber pike, this was the real surprise, his blade color had merely been the cherry on top. He slid his right hand further back on the weapon, guiding his blade as he stabbed one of the super battle droids through it's thick chest. He ducked under blaster fire, reached out and force pushed the remaining super battle droid away. He turned and spun down to one knee, bringing his saber around in a deadly arc, cutting down the two remaining battle droids.

The clunky super battle droid tried to get to its feet, it leveled its arm blaster and fired three shots, Jaysec dropped his long handle back, blocking the first, sending the second back into it's shoulder, and spinning away from the third. The droid stumbled from the shot it took, Jaysec came out of his spin and hurled his blade at the droid. The pike buzzed through the air, piercing through the droids thick chest armor and pinning it to the ground. Jaysec calmly walked over, pulled the blade from the droid and cut it in half at the waist for good measure.

Panting, Jaysec retracted his saber and turned it off. He clipped it back to his belt and returned to Ahsoka and Le'na. "Well, that was impressive." Le'na said, "Cool weapon you've got there, it's got good range."

He nodded, "Thanks,"

Ahsoka grumbled, "I still can't get over that blade. I wish mine was that kind of color."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hopefully Jaysec's saber is as interesting to you guys as it is to me. Love the idea of a retractable lightsaber pike. For anybody who plays SWTOR, Jaysec's essentially got the black-purple crystal. Until next time!


	6. Checking In

**THE WAR RAGES ON! AFTER COMPLETING THEIR INITIATE TRIALS YOUNGLINGS ARE GIVEN A SHORT TIME OF PEACE TO RECUPERATE, HOWEVER, IN THE FACE OF BATTLE, TRADITIONS _MUST_ BE CHANGED. YOUNGLINGS JAYSEC HAALKIN, AND AHSOKA TANO ARE SENT TO THE FRONT LINES OF THE PLANET CHRISTOPSIS, WHICH IS LOCKED IN A BITTER BATTLE AGAINST THE DROID ARMY! THEY MUST DELIVER AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE- FROM THE JEDI COUNCIL...**

**/**

I wanted to try something new with the beginning sections of the notes for now (I also started naming chapers) lemme know if I should keep doing these haha.

* * *

It had been just three days since his trip to Ilum, but war waited for no one. Jaysec had been summoned to the high council chambers, he'd only been told that it concerned his position as a youngling. When he arrived, he was pleased to see that Ahsoka was there too. He used to think of her as kind of stuck up, but the orange skinned togruta had been growing on him, she was clever and quick with her words.

Master Yoda said, "Younglings no longer, you are. An important mission, you have been tasked with, hmm?"

Master Windu continued, "You two are to take a shuttle to the planet Christophsis, there you will rendezvous with your new masters, and deliver a message."

Ahsoka said, "What is the message master?"

Mace said, "You are to tell General Kenobi and General Skywalker that they are needed here, at the temple."

Yoda said, "Padawan Tano, to Skywalker, you will go. Padawan Haalkin, to Kenobi."

Jaysec thought his ears were lying to him. He was to be trained by Master _Kenobi_? Not to _mention_ he was going to be alongside Ahsoka more often considered she was being trained by none other than Anakin Skywalker. He had to actively keep his mouth from falling open.

Master Yoda said, "Leave at once, you must. A shuttle in the hanger, there is. Take it to _The Resolute_, you must."

Master Windu continued for Yoda, "From Skywalker's flagship, you will be shuttled down to the planet's surface."

Jaysec bowed, Ahsoka was quick to follow, they both said, "Thank you Masters," and took the lift down to the starship hanger.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" He asked, dropping his arms by his side and flaring out his hands for emphasis.

Ahsoka laughed, "No, I am not kidding you."

Jaysec shook his head, "But it's Skywalker and Kenobi!"

Ahsoka pushed him, "Hush, you'll give off a bad impression."

Jaysec held his hands up, "Alright, alright. My bad _general_ Ahsoka."

She put her hands on her hips, "You know, I like the sound of that."

Jaysec rolled his eyes as they walked towards the famed Admiral Yularen, who waved them forward with his arm, "Hurry young jedi! This is a sensitive mission that must be carried out as soon as possible."

Jaysec motioned towards the Admiral with his head, "You heard the man."

They started running, "Sorry to keep you waiting." He said,

Yularen bowed, "It's no problem. Please, get ready for takeoff." With that, he manned the ship and Jaysec strapped himself in across from Ahsoka.

"We are about to touch down." Yularen called out over the ships intercoms,

Ahsoka replied, "Great, thank you Admiral."

Jaysec smirked, "This is the big moment Ahsoka, try not to get too giddy about meeting them."

She glared at him, "Me!? You were the one who was-" She paused realizing he was joking, "Oh."

Jaysec laughed to himself, as the ships main door dropped. Before them stood Jedi Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, as well as 2 clones, Jaysec identified them as a commander and captain from their insignias. Jaysec and Ahsoka walked cooly off the ship.

Obi-Wan said, confused, "Younglings?"

Anakin frowned, "And who are you two supposed to be?"

Ahsoka spoke first, "I'm Ahsoka? Master Yoda sent me. This is Jaysec," She motioned towards him, he cupped his hands behind his waist and stood at ease. Ahsoka continued, "We were told to tell you that you _must_ get back to the jedi temple immediately, there's an emergency."

Anakin stepped forward, "Well I don't know if you've noticed, but we're in a bit of an emergency right here."

Obi-Wan continued, in a less aggressive tone, "Yes- Our communications have been a bit unreliable, but we've been calling for help."

Ahsoka looked taken aback, she glanced at Jaysec. He spoke up, "Master Yoda wasn't able to receive or send transmissions so he sent us to deliver the message."

Anakin sighed and turned away, "Oh, great. They don't even know we're in trouble."

Ahsoka suggested, "Maybe you could relay a signal through the cruiser that just dropped us off?"

The two jedi shared a look, Obi-Wan stroked his beard, "Yes, that could work. Cody, get us through to Admiral Yularen."

The Commander nodded, "Yes, sir."

At the holo-table, a naval officer said that they needed to evacuate due to the separatist blockade.

"Can you get us through to the temple?" Anakin asked,

The officer nodded, "I will try sir, stand by."

There was a worrisome pause before Master Yoda appeared. "Master Kenobi, glad the young ones found you, I am."

Obi-Wan said, "Master Yoda, we are trapped here and vastly outnumbered. We are in no position to go anywhere or do _anything_. Our support ships have all been destroyed."

Yoda nodded grimly, "Send reinforcements to you, we will-" The projection grew glitchy, Yoda's voice and figure came in and out of focus before cutting off entirely.

"Master Yoda. Master Yoda!" Obi-Wan yelled at the projection, but it was hopeless. The connection was gone.

The naval officer explained that they'd lost the connection. A trooper and another officer appeared, they told the first officer that they had to leave orbit right away. Suddenly, they all lost their balance, as if an explosion had rocked the ship. The transmission faded away.

Anakin turned to Obi-Wan, "Well, I guess we'll have to hold out a little bit longer."

Jaysec glanced at Ahsoka, _D__oes that mean we're trapped here?"_ He wondered to himself.

Obi-Wan turned to them, "Apologies younglings, I believe it's time for a proper introduction."

The two generals approached, Jaysec had been leaning on the holo-table. He pushed off and said, "Padawan, Jaysec Haalkin. At your service."

Ahsoka said, "I'm also a new padawan learner, I'm Ahsoka Tano." Obi-Wan smiled down at her, "I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, your new master."

Ahsoka looked puzzled, "I'm at your service Master Kenobi, but I'm afraid I've actually been assigned to Master Skywalker."

Skywalker was stunned, "What? N- no no no, no no. There's gotta be some kind of mistake, _he's_ the one who wanted a Padawan." He pointed his finger accusingly at Master Kenobi.

Ahsoka crossed her arms, "No! Master Yoda was _very_ specific. I'm assigned to Anakin Skywalker, and he is to supervise my jedi training."

Kenobi put a hand on his chin, as Skywalker said, "But that doesn't make any sens-"

Kenobi cut him off, "We'll have to sort this out later. It won't be long before the droids figure out a way around out cannons. Padawan Haalkin, it would appear you've been assigned to me."

Jaysec nodded, "Yes Master Kenobi."

Skywalker shook his head and turned, "I'll check on Rex in the lookout post."

Master Kenobi smirked, putting a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder, "Better take her with you."

Master Skywalker glanced back and Ahsoka smiled and jogged to catch up with him.

As she left, Kenobi muttered, "That should be good for him." Jaysec frowned, "What should be good?"

Kenobi almost jumped, "My- Well, a padawan for Anakin should do him some good." He took a moment before saying, "We should check in with Commander Cody. He's by the artillery."

* * *

And this brings to a close the adventures of Youngling Jaysec! We move onto a new chapter of his life, _padawan_. I'm excited to really get into the clone wars, this is why I started this story to begin with! Until next time!


	7. Holding The Lines

**RED DAWN OVER CHRISTOPSIS! AFTER DELIVERING THE MESSAGE FROM THE JEDI COUNCIL, JAYSEC HAALKIN AND AHSOKA TANO ARE THRUST INTO THE BATTLES RAGING OVER THE PLANET CHRISTOPSIS! JEDI GENERALS OBI-WAN KENOBI AND ANAKIN SKYWALKER FACE DOWN THE DROID ARMIES, WHICH THREATEN TO OVERRUN THEIR POSITIONS.**

Welcome back! There was a bit of a kerfluffle with the chapters b/c I thought there was a problem with chapt. 6 and accidently uploaded the unedited version of _this_ chapter... Blegh, 'twas a whole mess. But hopefully everything is fixed! Here's the real chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Kenobi waved to the Commander, "Cody! How are things going?"

The clone saluted, "Things are going well sir, erh-" He paused, glancing at Jaysec, "What's a youngling doing on a battlefield,"

Jaysec frowned, he was no youngling, "I-"

Master Kenobi's short hand signal cut him off, "This is Jaysec Haalkin, he's my new Padawan."

Cody stiffened up into another salute, "My apologies Commander Haalkin. Commander Cody, reporting."

Jaysec blinked, he'd never had anyone defer to him before, "A- At ease." He said, with a curious glance to Master Kenobi, who was smiling,

"How're our guns holding up?" Kenobi asked,

Cody turned to the closest gun, "Seppies got a lucky shot from long range, the explosion banged up our gunner, but nothing too serious." Kenobi nodded, "Good to hear, we'll need these fully operational for their next push."

Jaysec was with Ahsoka, Captain Rex, and the two jedi around the holo-table. Kenobi pointed to the map, "The shield's generator has got to be around here, but they're slowly increasing its diameter and keeping it just ahead of their troops."

Rex frowned, "Heavy cannons will be useless against that." Kenobi nodded, "I suppose we could fall back and try to draw them into the buildings. That could level the playing field a bit."

Jaysec frowned, a bit worried to speak his mind, "B- The separatists won't care about the buildings though, right? What's to stop them from collapsing them with their tanks with our troops still inside?"

Kenobi nodded, "A fair point."

Ahsoka shrugged, "If the shield's gonna be such a big problem, why not just take it out?"

Rex crossed his arms, "Easier said than done."

Anakin made a face, "Well, I for one-" He cleared his throat, "-Agree with her. Someone has to get to that generator and destroy it. That's the key."

Master Kenobi raised an eyebrow, "Alright then, maybe you two can… tip toe through the enemy lines and solve this particular problem together."

Ahsoka nodded, "Can do, Master Kenobi."

Anakin frowned and looked down at her, "_I'll_ decide what we do."

Master Kenobi pointed to the map again, "If Rex and I can engage them here, you two might have a chance to slip through their lines undetected, here." Rex sighed, "You won't have much time, the droids far outnumber us. So our ability to street fight is going to be limited without the use of heavy cannons. They'll march forward under the protection of that shield until they're right on top of our cannons, then they'll blow them away."

Jaysec clenched his teeth, "Well, that's a positive way of looking at things."

Ahsoka nodded, "We'll figure out a way to get that shield down. Come one master, let's go." Anakin's eyes widened as she walked away, he turned sharply on his heels and walked to catch her, saying something Jaysec couldn't hear.

Rex looked to Obi-Wan, "They make… quite a pair sir, you think they have a chance?"

Kenobi shrugged, "They better, if they can't turn off that shield generator before the droids reach our heavy cannons, they'll be no escape for any of us." Master Kenobi turned to Jaysec, "I'm afraid our first mission together will be on the battlefield. Can you fight?"

Jaysec nodded, "Yes master, I've been practicing."

Master Kenobi nodded, "That's good to hear, I want you to be positioned here, with Sergeant Wilks by the main cannons."

Jaysec frowned, "At the back? Where will you be?"

Kenobi indicated a rooftop, "I'll be here, with Captain rex and a small unit of clones. We are going to lay an ambush."

Jaysec was a little annoyed that he was being sent to the back, he wanted to be on the front lines, fighting side by side with Obi-Wan, cutting through the droids until Christopsis was free again. But that would have to wait,

"Welcome back Commander, here to check the guns?"

Jaysec shook his head, "No, I'm not. Master Kenobi sent me back to help you defend them while he sets an ambush."

Wilks nodded, "I see, sir. We'll be ready for anything."

Jaysec nodded, "That's good to hear Sergeant."

They didn't have to wait long, explosions ripped through the air and the sound of blaster fire grew ever closer. Sergeant Wilks shouted, "Get ready boys! Let's show these clankers how we clones do it!" A cheer went up.

Before long, Rex's ambush force came running for cover behind upturned crystals. On their heels, the droid army. Jaysec ignited his saber, leveling it at the droids, "Open fire!" He shouted, rushing forwards to greet the droids. Blue bolts streaked all around him, dropping the first line of droids. Captain Rex slid into cover, and Jaysec vaulted over his head, into the center of the battle.

He called over his shoulder, "Where's Master Kenobi?"

Captain Rex stood up and let a hail of blaster fire loose, "He's been captured, we're all that's left!"

Jaysec nodded, "We need to keep them off the cannons until that shield comes down!"

Rex shouted, "Come on men! Keep fighting!"

Jaysec reflected a bolt back towards a droid before cutting down another. He sliced through a second battle droid as the machines kept marching forward. He twirled his blade above his head, extending it to it's full length. He slid his hand down to the base of the haft and swung the polearm in a wide arc in front of him. Taking a two handed grip now, by the center of the weapon, he spun it in his hands, deflecting and absorbing enemy fire.

Despite his best efforts, the droids were getting to the clones, someone shouted, "There's to many of them!"

Rex ordered his men to retreat, "Fall back! Fall back!"

Jaysec turned his head as the clones started running for cover closer to the cannons. He turned back to see 2 super battle droids leveling their arms. "Oh bantha-" He cut himself off to jump away from the first rocket. He leaped back towards the clones, but the explosion launched him further than he'd expected. He hit the ground hard, knocking down a clone. He slowly got to his feet, reeling from the impact. He felt a twinge in the back of his head, like he was in danger. He turned and saw the second rocked streaking towards him. "Move!" He shouted, diving away. The blast picked him up and slammed him into a nearby crystal structure.

He hit the wall and slid down it onto the ground. His whole body was in pain, he didn't know where his saber was, and his ears were ringing so bad he could barely hear anything. He looked around, a medic was tending to a trooped who'd been hit by the same rocket as Jaysec. Clones were desperately fighting for every inch, but they had no cover and were out in the open.

Someone shouted, "Detonator!" As they threw the grenade, it blew up, sending a pocket of droids flying.

Jaysec heard Rex's voice, "You alright Commander?" The Captain fired from his pistols before crouching behind cover, "Commander, get up! You _have _to keep fighting."

Jaysec wheezed, forcing himself onto his knees, he looked around and saw his saber. He called it back to his hand and ignited it. The black and purple blade seemed to stare back at him, disappointed that he'd fallen so easily. Jaysec exhaled and stood, ready to fight once more.

He looked up at where he'd hit the crystal. Pieces of it were cracking and falling away, it wasn't steady. "Rex, move your men back and get them to shoot there!"

Rex looked up and saw it too, "Wilks! Get some space and fire on the crystal!" Wilks saw and unleashed his weapon into the green rock. Clones turned and dove as the large tower started collapsing. Jaysec held his hands up and reached out with the force, he knew he couldn't stop something this big, but maybe he could knock it around. He channeled his strength and slammed the force into the side of the rock. Instead of falling on the clones, it angled towards the droid's front lines, crushing and rolling over spider droids, and super battle droids, while also creating cover for the clones.

Rex shouted, "Everyone, get on that crystal! The droids do _not_ get through!" With a rallying cry, the troopers charged forward, pressing their backs to the fallen structure. Jaysec stumbled and blinked the fatigue from his eyes, if the clones could continue, so could he. He was supposed to be a jedi. He fired up his saber and held it by its end. He ran up by the crystal too, he saw that the droid's first infantry wave had mostly been destroyed. But behind it, a division of tanks with an escort of battle droids was crossing the bridge.

Mercifully, Ahsoka must have hit the generator, Jaysec looked to the sky and saw the red shield falling away.

Rex shouted, "All cannons! FIRE!" The heavy guns adjusted their aim and began hammering the droids again. Jaysec had never been more relieved in his life. He sighed and deactivated his blade, using the extended hilt as a stick to lean on. Above him, support ships raced through the air, a clone trooper said, relieved, "The blockade runners are through! We have reinforcements!"

Soon, a gunship arrived carrying Master Skywalker, Captain Rex, and Ahsoka, "Hop in," Master Skywalker said, Jaysec obliged, shrinking down his staff and clipping it to his belt. He reached up and grabbed one of the support handles as the ship took off. "I hear you fought admirably today." Skywalker said,

"I- I tried my best Master Skywalker."

"Rex here says your actions saved many clones. Well done Padawan, Obi-Wan may have gotten lucky today." Jaysec felt like he was glowing from the praise,

Ahsoka nudged him, "Not bad, Jay, seems like you've done well for yourself."

Jaysec chuckled, "I dunno, if the shield hadn't come down when it did, we would have been toast."

Ahsoka cringed at the memory, "Yeah, sorry it took so long... there were a few setbacks."

Master Skywalker raised an eyebrow, "You call nearly crushing me a setback?"

Ahsoka's eyes widened, "I knew what I was doing!" Jaysec laughed as she tried to retell the story in a more favorable light.

The gunship dropped them off by the cruiser, where Kenobi and Master Yoda were talking. Jaysec followed Ahsoka and her master as Skywalker addressed the two other Jedi.

Yoda asked, "Trouble you have, with your new padawan, I hear." Ahsoka nervously glanced up at Skywalker,

Obi-Wan said, "I was explaining the… situation to Master Yoda."

Skywalker replied, "Really?"

Yoda spoke, "If not ready for a padawan you are, then perhaps we can-"

Skywalker cut in, "No- wait a minute. Now I admit Ahsoka is… a little rough around the edges, but with a great deal of training, and patience, she might amount to something."

Yoda nodded, "Then go with you, she will, to the Teth system."

Anakin looked surprised, "Teth? That's wild space, the separatists haven't touched it yet."

Yoda turned away, "Kidnapped, Jabba the Hutt's son has been."

Anakin frowned, "You want me to rescue Jabba's son?"

Obi-Wan turned to Skywalker, "Anakin, we need the Hutts allegiance to give us an advantage over Dooku,"

Yoda grunted, "Hmm, negotiate the treaty with Jabba, Obi-Wan will," He turned to Skywalker, "Find the renegades who hold Jabba's son, your mission will be."

Ahsoka said cheerily, "Come on Master, it doesn't sound that hard. I'll find Rex and get the troops organized."

Obi-Wan said, "Don't worry Anakin, just… teach her what I taught you and she'll turn out fine."

Skywalker glanced over his shoulder, "You know, I have a feeling that this was your plan all along." With that, he left to follow Ahsoka.

Obi-Wan looked down at Jaysec and grinned, "Sometimes, Anakin doesn't even know what _he_ wants."

Jaysec snorted, "You're still his master,"

Obi-Wan nodded, and said with a chuckle "Precisely, sometimes, he requires guidance." He turned towards the ship, "Come now, let's get you to the infirmary, the you can tell me about how you and the clones held the lines, I hear it was quite the tale."

* * *

Thanks for reading! This was the longest chapter yet and it was a really fun one to write. As always, feel free to leave a review, I read them all and they're a good help, whether it's simply kind words or correcting me on the title given to padwans on the battlefield haha. We also just broke 500 view on this story which is kinda crazy to me so thanks for that you all! Anyways, until next time!

EDIT: I've added a poll regarding Ahsoka and Jaysec to my profile, feel free to fill it out and give me your thoughts on the matter, thanks :)


End file.
